Talk:Deck Guides/LAW/@comment-26896603-20150929022807
''Delayer / Healer teams '' I should comment since I use this setup (B/B/H/U/N) - if you don't mind including these in the cons. * Requires healing card that heals more than once * Works better with dual-buffer (Elemental Queen , Dream Phantom for element based teams) * Slower but you live longer * RNG Reliant I'll explain. To make the best of all of my resources - I wait for all buffs to activate before using unleash activations - it's affordable with a multi-proc healer (Flower Queen) since I recover all damage done to me with 1 proc of healing. Another reason to wait out your buffers activating by themselves is because your nuller has 2 procs - you're dead if you get hit by field 3 times in a row - but if you saved unleash procs, you can unleash one onto your nuller for safety net nulls (while you're still fully buffed) or have her throw it onto a buffer (and have 1~2 procs remaining on unleash, because 2 buffers self-activated). In this case - any unleash is a good thing - you basically eliminated the bad RNG from having only 1 unleasher instead of 2. If you carry a revive card like Santa Oracle , you can use revive once two of your cards is knocked out. LAWs take time to kill a maxed DEF card. In a single fight - you have 2 buff procs, 3~5 heals and 3 wild cards. Your wild card could be a null, heal or buff - making it a grey area, since all are beneficial to you. I think most of us know there are periods of time where the LAW will just tap you repeatedly and not use skills - she doesn't use skills every even numbered turn (turn 2 4 6 8 10 12 ...) and will eventually pause on the skill usage until later on when she picks up again. Heals are good for this phase - if you get tapped out during this time, that's a lot of missed out damage. NOTE: One of the reasons I use low-proc nullers like Al-mi'raj / Summer Oracle and not cards like Bookworm is because her high rate of nulling messes up the entire fight. There will be times you want the LAW servants to use abilities and not have them cancel, so you have time to plan for later in the fights. Bookworm will proc several times at the start of a fight - this is bad because the servants are still alive. You want to get rid of the servants first before she has her null active so none of them are wasted - you can't do this if her activation rate is 80%. I can tank servant skills, so I don't want her nulling those when it could be saved for a Field later on. The Bad RNG occurs when your nuller fails to activate in the first 5 turns and you get hit by field after your buffers self-activate - Unleashers unleash healer card repeatedly - Self-buffers don't like you and refuse to activate - Nubee knows we're doing this and gives us the worst RNG possible so we don't get to update this guide (Most likely reason). My average damage goes 50M+ (lowest) to 70M+ (highest) - I use a full team of Summon Exclusive cards - but they're obtainable through LAW drops now, so it's not impossible for people to build similar setups. The other downside about being slow is that: if your alliance is full of actives who just wait for LAWs, and you're shooting to ace the LAW for increased chances - this team won't get you the ace since people average 40M per LAW at most - 40M from 2 people is 80% of the LAW's HP. This applies only if your alliance has players with GURs, I know that not all alliances have this luxury - you can still ace it if you're quick, however. Did I cover everything? I believe I did - I'm tired, so please point out any mistakes.